mopeiofandomcom_sco-20200213-history
Luch
'S e an' '' luchag '' 'a ’chiad Land Animal a dh’ fhaodadh an cluicheadair a bhith ann Mope.io. Tha an luchag cuideachd na Land co-ionann ris na Shrimp, Chipmunk, Chicken agus Kangaroo Rat Teicnigeach An luchag: * Spàinn le 5 XP (roimhe seo 10) aig an àm deiseil. * Tha XP aig a ’mhòr-chuid de 50 aige, agus aig an àm sin thig e gu Rabbit, Artair Arctach, no Trout. * Faodaidh e ithe Caora agus a cho-ionannachdan, beag Meat agus Plankton. Coltas Is e an '' 'luchag' 'aon de na rudan as sìmplidhe (às aonais comasan) agus na beathaichean as lugha anns a ’gheama - dìreach Rabbit s, Trout, agus Tha an Artaig nas lugha. Is e aon den aon ainmhidh a th ’ann às aonais tail bite, an aon fhear eile Shrimp, Chipmunk, Chicken, Rabbit , Trout, Artair Arctach, agus Crab. Tha am bonn glas agus tha sròn triantanach liath air le sròn cruinn pinc-ghlas, sùilean dubha mòra, cluasan glasa nas dorcha agus earball pinc. Tha na sùilean nas motha na a ’mhòr-chuid de bheathaichean.'' Ro-innleachd Is e an dòigh as fheàrr air ùrachadh a dhèanamh mushrooms agus am putan "s" airson uisge a losgadh annta. Aon uair 's gun do chuir an cluicheadair uisge a-steach annta, gheibh iad nas motha agus nas motha gus am bi iad air tòrr de dhearcan a thionndadh a dh ’urrainn dhan chluicheadair ithe. Bu chòir don chluicheadair cumail a ’dèanamh seo gus am bi iad ag ùrachadh. Bu chòir don chluicheadair losgadh bho bhith a ’losgadh aig balgan-buachair dhearg oir bidh feum air barrachd uisge, agus a’ toirt seachad barrachd bidhe. Na ruith uair sam bith san uisge, oir caillidh an cluicheadair an comas air sruthadh, agus bàsaichidh e cuideachd le briseadh uisge. Nuair a tha e ìosal ann an uisge, bu chòir dhan chluicheadair coimhead airson àite uisge oir is e sin an dòigh as fheàrr air uisge fhaighinn air ais. Is e dòigh eile air àrdachadh gu ìre le bhith a ’cleachdadh clach leighis, ged a bheir e barrachd ùine na bhith a’ losgadh uisge aig balgan-buachair. Bu chòir don chluicheadair coimhead a-mach airson creachadairean oir tha an luch mar aon de na beathaichean as laige ann an gèam - air a mharbhadh ann an 3 bhìdeadh, agus tha e slaodach ann am poll, uisge, agus anns gach àite eile gun chomasan sam bith. Gu fortanach, mar bu trice bhiodh a ’mhòr-chuid de chreachadairean, gu h-àraidh feadhainn nas àirde mar Woodpecker, Pig, agus Deer, a’ ithe luchagan oir cha bhiodh iad a ’toirt faisg air XP dhaibh. Nuair a thèid an ruagadh, feuch ri bhith a ’dol sìos ann am beàrnan far nach urrainn don chreachadair, agus am poll a sheachnadh aig a h-uile cosgais, oir is urrainn dhan dà chuid Rabbit agus Muc siubhal nas luaithe na luchainn ann. Trivia * Ro an t-ùrachadh a chaidh a dhèanamh o chionn ghoirid, leugh an teacsa a nochd nuair a nochd thu an toiseach: "Luchag beag ... Deoch Water, ith caora gus fàs!" * (Seann) Bheir a bhith a ’bìdeadh Luchag a dh'èirich suas bho Dragon / Kraken (faic gu h-àrd) 10K XP. * Chaidh dreach na luchaige atharrachadh 3 tursan. * Tha an sealladh as lugha aig an luchag. * Tha e mar aon de dìreach seachd beathaichean nach eil earball (Luchag, Pigeon, Shrimp, Trout, Rabbit, Artair Arctach, agus [ Crab]). * Nuair a bhios an geama a ’luchdachadh, nochdaidh an luchag. Bidh am brath aig a ’mhullach:" ceangal ", agus thèid an luchag a shnìomh mun cuairt Category:Bethaichean